Alpha
by Killer Moth
Summary: 50 1 sentence pairing drabbles for a LJ comm challenge. Tonight's selection is Robin & Argent. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans; Murakami would make me polish those weird robots Slade has, what are those anyway?

Author's Note: A challenge based from a challenge done both by H.Moth and BlackShield on a LJ community that challenges writers to come up with fifty one-sentence drabbles based from a pre-determined word set for a single pairing.

I tried my hand in the Law and Order fandom, and I'm trying it here. I chose the Alpha set. PM me for the LJ address since this site doesn't do hyperlinks.

Ready Go!

------------------------------------------------------

# 1 – **Comfort**

After much coaxing, Argent finally learns the truth about Robin's past and all she can offer is a simple hug.

# 2 – **Kiss**

Robin continues to bore Argent with his talking of case files, so the Punk Goth finds a better use for his lips.

# 03 – **Soft**

Argent is astonished to feel how soft and tender Robin's fingers are after being buried in all that latex.

# 04 – **Pain**

As much as Argent wants to dress black and wax her loneliness about her father, she knows her pain is minutia compared to the true agony of the brightest colored of all the Teen Titans.

#05 – **Potatoes**

The punk Goth, Argent, decides to make a special Romanian dish with potatoes after an anecdote from Robin with sexy and explosive results.

# 06 – **Rain**

The rain cascades throughout Jump City as Robin and Argent are on a date, and he covers her with his cape in a moment of chivalry.

# 07 – **Chocolate**

Ever the anarchist, Argent always thought chocolate was bitter garbage until she receives a box of chocolates from her boyfriend, Robin.

# 08 – **Happiness**

One sleepless night lying in bed, Robin finally begins to notice the serenity he feels with Argent as she cuts into his dark impulses, her tolerance for his lack of emotional expression, and the curiously in place similarities and the real reason behind his insomnia.

# 09 – **Telephone**

With him in California and her in New Zealand, the Titan leader and his new honorary Titan have no choice but to engage into a long distance relationship in order to keep the spark expanding.

# 10 – **Ears**

During a make out session as Argent nibbles on Robin's ear did she notice how perfectly shaped it was, like the rest of his body.

# 11 – **Name**

A terrible fight nearly breaks out as Argent, tired of the pretenses, asks Robin what his first name is.

# 12 – **Sensual**

After many travels on the road, Argent certainly shows The Teen Wonder the sum of her experiences and proof that Italians are the best lovers.

# 13 – **Death**

When Argent regaled to Robin an anecdote the death of her teammate, Hot Spot, he was unfortunately blasé as that's all he ever sees.

# 14 – **Sex**

Between the Punk Goth's global itinerary and the Teen Wonder's observations of Bruce Wayne's techniques with women, the contents of their eventual foreplay will be quite 'sophisticated.'

# 15 – **Touch**

Robin often speculates the texture of Argent's silver skin and finally got his answer as she rips off his gloves and presses his hands to her face in another make out session.

# 16 – **Weakness**

His obsessions and his flawed coping aside, the Punk Goth contemplates if she is enough to withstand her boyfriend, the Teen Wonder, and his flaws.

# 17 – **Tears**

In the aftermath of learning the truth of Robin's parents, Argent often muses if the Teen Wonder has ever sat down one day and just cried his pain away like all normal little boys.

# 18 – **Speed**

With his stunted emotional expression, Argent just sighs in frustration and wonders if Robin will ever enter the next level of their relationship by himself or will he need a good kick in the tights.

# 19 – **Wind**

On a blustery day outside of the Tower, the wind caresses Robin and the Teen Wonder wishes he could fly until Argent's hands lifts him into the air, sensing his desire.

# 20 – **Freedom**

Observing Argent's nomadic lifestyle, Robin feels rather envious when compared to being saddled down with his team and their numerous obligations.

# 21 – **Life**

After many days of waiting and going as far as they could go in their relationship, Robin finally has the epiphany to pick up a small item for Argent—a ring.

# 22 – **Jealousy**

Tired of Kitten's preening with her affections with Robin, Argent sets the record straight as she undoes the daughter of the Moth's latest trap for Robin however now she is the Kitten's target.

# 23 – **Hands**

Robin rolls his eyes as Argent sublimely uses her construct power to create a pair of giant hands to swat Gizmo like a fly during a mission.

# 24 – **Taste**

During a solo mission with Robin, Argent is rather amazed how unique the Teen Wonder is from other boys his age and muses if they'll ever meet again.

# 25 – **Devotion**

Staring herself at the mirror one night, Argent is visualizing another tattoo on her body—one of a robin.

# 26 – **Forever**

Lying in bed, snuggling, Argent stares at the sleeping Robin and wonders if being half alien could mean a longer lifespan whereas her beau is only human.

# 27 – **Blood**

Seeing some fangirls swoon for Robin, Argent wonders if she is human (and normal) enough for the Teen Wonder.

# 28 – **Sickness**

In her mulling of Robin and Slade's relationship, Argent debates if Robin bases his obsession with the Terminator from a sense of purpose, a malady, or something more sinister.

# 29 – **Melody**

As Robin flutters between sleep and consciousness, he swears he hears a haunting melody directed at him but the only possible source is his girlfriend, the Punk Goth Argent, who appears asleep.

# 30 – **Star**

Being on the road, Argent always admires at the stars and can't wait to take Robin out of Jump City one night to see them with her.

# 31 – **Home**

Robin wishes Argent would cease her globetrotting and come home to where she belongs—with him.

# 32** -- Confusion**

Despite the time she has spent with Robin, she does not know if she is his girlfriend, friend with benefits, or just a Titan currying favor to her leader.

# 33 – **Fear**

Argent's protest of wanting to be public her relationship with Robin confounds the secretive leader of the Titans as he is unsure what others' reactions will be.

# 34 – **Thunder**/**Lightning**

On a dark stormy night, Thunder and Lightning perform their dance as always while Argent debates if she should be with one of the brothers—a half alien like her instead of being with a mere mortal like Robin.

# 35 – **Bonds**

In the anniversaries of Trigon's death, Robin always goes off with Raven and Argent just pensively mulls what sway the empathic has on her boyfriend.

# 36 – **Market**

To bridge the riff she has with Starfire, Argent decides to go to the "mall of shopping" with her and finally clear out the issues with Robin.

# 37 – **Technology**

As Argent succumbs to a possible life threatening malady, Robin exhausts the Titans looking for a cure—from life support from Cyborg, concoctions from Starfire, Raven's empathy to finally himself going to the underworld and making bargains with a devil or two.

# 38 – **Gift**

Time subsides and the female Titans decide to both give Argent some enhancers with her relationship with Robin: Raven's is several herbs and potions, while Starfire's is a paid hotel room.

# 39 – **Smile**

Always full of smirks and wretched puns, Robin uses them as proxies for smiles until his Punk Goth girlfriend made him laugh hysterically at a particular bad joke one night.

# 40 – **Innocence**

The irony that despite Argent's extreme clothing, the Punk Goth has an inner child within her that rather amuses and appeals to the formerly Boy Wonder.

# 41 – **Completion**

With all the major villains vanquished and finally time to deepen their relationship, both Robin and Argent are wondering where to go next until Argent notices a particular piece of jewelry.

# 42 – **Clouds**

On a particularly gorgeous day, Argent wants to spend the day with shopping when she finds a carefree Robin staring at the clouds above and encourages her to join him.

# 43 – **Sky**

Having a particular epiphany an hour before the sunrise, Argent flies to Titans Tower and knock on Robin's window to have him experience the wonders of nature above with her.

# 44 – **Heaven**

For a fighter like Robin, there is something enriching for fighting in the field alongside his girlfriend, the Punk Goth Argent, quipping and conversing all the way.

# 45 – **Hell**

Besides the games, the field can also have dark twists and can change the lives and relationship of the Teen Wonder and his companion, Argent, into an unspeakable agony.

# 46 – **Sun**

Argent always hates the mornings as Robin always opens the shades and looks forward to the new day while she is blinded by the sunlight.

# 47 – **Moon**

In the pale moonlight, Argent's silver skin carries an incandescent aura, making her appear to Robin like a goddess of the night.

# 48 – **Waves**

The further they remain in secret, the further Argent tries to gage the depth of the impact to the Titans if and when Robin finally reveals his new relationship to them.

# 49 – **Hair**

The Punk Goth rummages through the Teen Wonder's bathroom to find out the secret of his spiked hair but some mysteries are best left unsolved.

# 50 – **Supernova**

Recently Argent's constructs have been overcharging and exploding which has her concerned and Robin rushing for a way to control her great energies.

-----------------------------------------------------

Leave a review if you wish, see you in the funny papers.


End file.
